Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer medium for a testing device, a testing device and a method for producing the same, and a testing kit.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in-vitro diagnostic devices intended for point of care testing (POCT) have been spreading rapidly. Representative examples used are testing devices employing a measuring method called “immunochromatography method” that can perform measurement without pretreatment and detects antigens in testing liquids utilizing specific reactivities possessed by antibodies.
Some of these testing devices are formed of, for example, sample pads as liquid receiving portions configured to receive testing liquids, conjugate pads in which the testing liquids supplied from the sample pads are allowed to undergo reactions, and membrane films in which the testing liquids supplied from the conjugate pads are allowed to flow.
For forming reagents such as labeled antibodies and antibodies as solid phases on, for example, fibers contained in flow path members of the testing devices, there are proposed, for example, a method of adding cyclic oligosaccharides to the reagents before forming the reagents as solid phases on the fibers in order to stably sustain the activities of the reagents (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-34719), and a method of forming reagents such as antigens or antibodies as solid phases on, for example, fibers contained in flow path members and subsequently immersing the flow path members in buffer solutions in which sugars are dissolved to improve storage stability of the reagents (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3914442).